


The Letter

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Clemmings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Muke - Freeform, This is cute, domestic!muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finds a letter Michael wrote him and begins to doubt their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> so I felt like writing Muke and this happened...

Soft Indie music plays in the background while Luke continues packing up his and Michael's old apartment. They began renting the small, one bedroom apartment while they were in college. Now they've graduated and finally have enough money to buy a small, two bedroom, one story house. Both boys were very excited when they found the house and realized they could afford it. They've been talking about starting a family soon and they know their apartment will never do. Besides, Luke really wants a dog and he definitely cannot have one at the apartment complex. 

Luke finishes putting their vinyls away and then moves on to a stack of old notebooks probably from college. Luke leafs through each of the notebooks to make sure there isn't anything important in them before he throws them away. Most of the notebooks are filled with schoolwork but he finds a few that appear to be Michael's sketchbooks. He carefully packs those notebooks away while admiring the sketches and smiling whenever he sees one of himself. He's so in love. Luke is pretty sure he has gone through all the notebooks when he notices one that fell beneath the bookcase. He opens the notebook and discovers song lyrics and poems. He smiles at the cute poems that he thinks are about him and frowns at the sadder pieces. He catches his name and quickly flips back to the page. It's a letter to him. Luke searches the page for a date but finds none. When did Michael write him a letter? Should he read this? Luke decides that since Michael isn't home and he already found the letter he should read it. 

_Dear Luke,_

_I don't know if you'll ever see this. I don't know if I'll ever see you again. You've been acting really distant lately and I can tell you're not as happy as you used to be. I think it's because I've been really stressed about things and you've been trying to make me feel better the best you can. I think it's wearing you out and maybe we're not that good for each other. I love you so much, but I think that we make each other sad. I want us to last, and I'd love to marry the fuck out of you. I'd love to start a family with you. Luke Hemmings, you are my whole universe, but I'm scared I ruined you. You're probably really confused and hurt right now, but please, please try to feel better. I'm hurting too. I hope you find all the happiness in the world._

_Love,  
Michael _

Luke can't stop staring at the letter. When did Michael write this? Does he still feel this way? The happiest day of Luke's life was when Michael agreed to marry him. Michael wouldn't have said yes if he felt this way, right? Luke doesn't know how he'd live if he couldn't wake up next to Michael every day. He glances down at the engagement ring on his right hand and wonders if it's all a lie. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Michael exclaims, the sound of the door slamming behind him. His keys hitting the kitchen counter. His heavy boots thumping as he maneuvers down the hall towards their room. The door clicks open. "Babe, where are you?" he asks and the door clicks shut. His feet pad back down the hallway and he emerges into the living room. Luke is still seated on the floor, blankly staring at the notebook in his lap. Michael gently kneels beside Luke and glances at the notebook. He sighs when he realizes what Luke found, and gently takes the notebook from Luke. 

"I want you to know that I don't feel that way anymore. That was during a bad time for both of us. I'm past that and completely, utterly in love with you. I meant it when I said yes. I want to stay with you until death do us part. I want kids with you and to get you your dog. I want making pancakes at midnight while badly singing along to the radio. I want to carry you to bed when you fall asleep on the couch. I want to hold you when you're sad and rejoice with you when you succeed. 

"God, Luke, I want everything when it comes to you. I want you. I love you more than life. I cannot even breathe thinking about not being able to hold you at night anymore. Luke, I promise I love you, and I promise to continue loving you until I stop breathing. Hell, I'd probably still love you even when I'm dead. 

"Luke, babe, you gotta believe me. That letter is dead to me. That's why you never got it. I love you so much, you believe me, right?" Michael asks. His eyes are begging for Luke to believe him and feel the sincerity of everything he just said. 

Luke inhales and then shakily exhales. He tries to hold his tears back when his crystal blue eyes meet Michael's sea foam green ones and whispers, "I believe you." 

Michael smiles and pulls Luke into a hug. "I love you so much," he mumbles into Luke's hair. 

"I love you too," Luke replies and clings to Michael tighter. 

\-- 

They end up burning the letter. They do it the night before their wedding. They both agreed that they have to get married knowing they both completely mean it. After the burning of the letter, they sleep closely intwined, afraid to let go, and the room thick with love. 

On the day of their wedding, Calum takes Michael away until the ceremony and Ashton takes Luke away. Michael and Luke both grumble and complain the whole time they're away from each other, but it feels totally worth it when Michael watches Luke walk down the aisle and Luke sees that Michael didn't bolt. It becomes the best day of their lives. Later, during the reception Ashton and Calum tell embarrassing stories about when they first started dating and everything feels perfect. Once they return to their very own house, they disappear to the bedroom where they drown in each other's love. Neither of them would have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! You can come talk to me on tumblr if you want, lukesgoggles.tumblr.com :)


End file.
